Addicted
by Aleera Frostbyte Lestrange
Summary: Hermione has a sexual awakening that leaves her insatiable. She is addicted to sex. Multiple pairings, kinks and endevours. Not for under 18.
1. Chapter 1: Anal and Incest (GWAW HGBW)

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I just fancy writing some smut.**

 **AN2: Hermione is basically a submissive slut that is going to get shagged by a load of guys, and tell us readers her fantasies. Hope it is hawt for y'all. Will contain many different areas of sex, so if you don't like them then you'll have to deal with it as some people like it. I'll say what happens in each chapter as a warning.**

 **AN3: This chapter will have voyeurism, incest and anal.**

* * *

Her sexual awakening had been the result of one night in the Weasley's kitchen; more specifically, the pantry. Witnessing an unspeakable act between two family members had made her feel a tightening sensation in her stomach. Perhaps it was her fight or flight instinct, reacting to the potential risk of being caught watching two red heads moving against each other without a regard for their noise levels.

Ginny had her lips locked with her own father. His own _father_. But damn, it was hot. Hearing the low throaty moans the petite girl gave, as her father tweaked her nipples through her pajamas. "Daddy!" Ginny gasped, lust evident in her eyes. Her father gave a throaty chuckle, and spanked her ass. "Now, what is the rule, Baby?" Athur questioned. Ginny wiggled against him. "Be quiet, unless Daddy's big cock is pounding one of my holes," she answered before giggling lightly.

"Such language! You need to be punished," Arthur seductively whispered. Turning the young girl around, he applied pressure between her shoulder blades - bending her over the kitchen table. **Smack!** The sound of Ginny's moans and Arthur's swatting filled the kitchen. Hermione kept out of sight, her hand slowly massaging her loose breasts.

Arthur pulled Ginny's tiny sleep shorts down her long pale legs, revealing her bare cunt to Hermione's gaze. Completely hairless, the muggle-born had a good look at the juices leaking from the tiny slit. She licked her lips. _What does she taste like?_ Hermione thought. Arthur's body blocked her view. Crouching down, he turned Ginny round; and adjusted her, so she was reclining on the table. Parting her legs, Arthur dived right in, sucking and licking on his daughter's little pussy. Ginny moaned aloud, her stomach twitching. "Oh...Daddy! Don't stop! Yes! Tongue fuck my cunt!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Mmm," Arthur moaned, "Baby, your little pussy is begging to be fucked!" Inserting two fingers, he pumped them in and out of the tiny hole. Ginny continued to moan, getting louder and louder until she gave a sharp scream. A fresh flood of juices flooded from her cunt as she orgasmed.

The man rose to his feet, and waited for the petite ginger to recover. She laid there panting with her legs spread open, baring herself to him. Arthur stood between her legs, her cunt in line with his long cock. Grasping himself at the base, the man speared Ginny with his cock; her face contorting to one of absolute rapture as he thrust into her with wild abandon. Ginny moaned loudly. Arthur moaned loudly. Hermione moaned silently, still a voyeur to the scene. She had changed her hand's location, moving it to down her modest pajama bottoms and into her sensible panties. Her own cunt hair was trimmed, but having seen Ginny's, the muggle-born decided she would go completely bare.

Ginny orgasmed again, Arthur quickly pulling out to put his face in the squirting stream of his daughter's come. The stream ended quickly, and Ginny was immediately on her knees. Long red hair bobbed back and forth as Ginny sucked her come off her Daddy's cock. Threading his hands into her hair, Arthur began thrusting his hips forward; burying his cock into the tiny warm mouth. Gagging and moaning, Ginny's hand reached between her legs and was soon impaling herself with her thin fingers. "That's right Baby! Gag on Daddy's big cock! Get him nice and wet for your ass," Arthur moaned. Hermione was curious. _Could he be seriously considering putting his big cock into Ginny's tiny asshole? Yes, he was._ Ginny moved to suck her daddy's balls, kissing them and drawing them into her mouth.

"Daddy, please! I want you to fuck my ass! I love it when you do," Ginny begged, lips swollen from sucking the cock of her father. Pulling her off the floor, Arthur bent her over the table and rammed his cock into Ginny's ass. "Baby!" Arthur moaned, "your ass is always so tight! Even after taking all your brothers cocks." Ginny moaned at the dirty talk in her ear; the sensation of her tight ring of muscle being stretched to accomodate her favourite cock, coupled with the rapid snapping of his hips drove her wild. "Yeah Daddy! I'm such a naughty girl, fucking my brothers before my daddy," she groaned. A smack landed on her ass, making her ass muscles contract tightly around the organ in her ass. A quiet disembodied groan came from the kitchen door.

It was Bill. His hand was wrapped around his thick cock, his eyes on Hermione. "Little voyeurism, eh?" Bill whispered, pulling her hand to his cock, "Want to try it?" Hermione could only nod. He pushed her down onto her knees slowly, before telling her to remove her top. Doing as he said, she freed her 36DD breasts from the vest top's confines. "Come lick my cock, Kitten, maybe you'll get some cream," he ordered. Thinking back to Ginny's actions, Hermione lightly licked the head of the thick cock. It tasted slightly musky, but she ignored it and felt her head get pulled down onto the dick. She couldn't breathe, the organ was in her throat. "Breathe through your nose," Bill suggested. He was no longer whispering, he must have done a silencing charm in the area. Doing as he said, Hermione felt cunt get wetter as he controlled her movements.

Removing himself from her mouth, Bill picked her up off the floor and bent her over at the waist. She felt exposed, her cunt and ass holes on display. A tongue probed her back entrance, worming its way into the tight ring of muscle. Hermione moaned loudly. It felt amazing having her ass stretched. But it wasn't what she wanted. "Fuck my cunt, Bill!" Hermione pleaded. Her answer was a swift impaling by Bill's thick cock. She gasped at the intrusion, the thick cock stroked every inch of her cunt. Thrusting into her and withdrawing, Bill moaned at the feeling of a tight cunt, before fisted her hair with his hand; wrenching it back. The new angle allowed him to stroke a spot that made her see stars. "Harder! Faster!" Hermione screamed, and with that she fell over the edge. Panting, she got up and removed Bill's still hard cock from her cunt and pushed him to lay down on the table.

His thick dick pointed skyward, gleaming with her come. Crawling onto the table, she took the member into her mouth and tasted herself and Bill's mixed flavour. It was an aphrodisiac. Straddling him, she impaled herself on the member and rode it to oblivion. She tumbled over the edge multiple times, Bill moaning as her tight cunt muscles constricted around him. "I'm going to come!" Bill exclaimed, Hermione quickly climbing off of him. Stroking his member furiously, he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. "Open your mouth, Kitten, you're getting cream!" Bill ordered. He came, shooting his load into Hermione's open mouth. She swallowed it all, purring as she did. "Meow," was all she said, as she licked the remants off her lips.

* * *

 **AN4: Who do you want Hermione to fuck next? Let me know in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 3: Twinsect Threesome (FWHGGW)

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I just fancy writing some smut.**

 **AN2: This chapter contains a threesome twincest, anal and anal play.**

* * *

The Weasley twins did and shared everything. Pranking, playing and shagging. This constant companionship had led to Fred and George developing an even deeper connection. Back in the summer of their fourth year, they had done the unthinkable. Both had been mastubating, George had his blue eyes closed - as he fantasied about fucking a tight girl's equally tight ass. That was when it happened. A warm mouth had enveloped his hard dick and sucked it with passion. Looking down, he remembered seeing his twins identical eyes staring up at him as his dick entered Fred's throat. That first blow job from Fred still always got George hard. Now, bordering on twenty years old, Fred and George often partook in what had quickly become their favourite past time.

* * *

They had been at the Burrow for the past week, both noticing the changes in a certain Miss Hermione Granger. Over that week, she had changed from modest prude to sexy slut. Walking around in tiny skirts with vest tops, it was always obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra - with the way her nipples were always pebbled and erect. Whenever she looked at them, she would lick her lips as if she had seen a treacle tart; when in fact, Hermione had seen the subtle dry humping they had done two days previous. The twins were hot, their darker red hair and mischevious blue eyes had always made her a little hot under the collar. The idea of the twins fucking each other had made her pussy clench - it would be like fucking your own reflection. What would Mrs Weasley say if she knew? That thought alone gave Hermione the idea to get shagged.

Fred and George ran up to their room. A whole day without shagging each other was torture! Once the door had closed, George found himself pinned against the wall with Fred's lips passionately claiming his own. Shedding their clothes as quickly as humanly possible, they ground their hard dicks against each other. A small cough from the corner drew the twin's attention. Reclining on her stomach across Fred's bed, was a scantily clad Hermione. Her breasts pussed up to gravity defying heights by a purple lace bra, a thong barely covering her cunt - the crotch slightly darker than the rest of the lace. The thong went up between her ass cheeks, drawing attention to the tightest hole she had.

"Don't stop on my account boys, not if you want me to keep my mouth shut..." Hermione purred, rather eager to see a full show. Fred caught the message before George, and drew his twins nipple into his mouth. George gasped, threading his hands in Fred's shaggy locks. "Her..fuck! Hermione...why are you here?!" George gasped between his moans. The witch had removed her bra, and was plucking her own pebbled nipples as she watched the redheads. "You boys are going to fuck me six ways to heaven...or I'll tell your mother about this sexy yet forbidden relationship you have." George now understood, she was blackmailing them for her own pleasure.

"Well, slut...you best come over here," Fred jumped in, getting onto his knees and licking the head of his twin's engorged cock. Hermione gave a sultry smirk, before getting onto all fours and crawled over; both guys attention on her swaying thong clad ass. "Which one takes it up the ass...Freddie or Georgey?" Hermione purred tauntingly. A sharp slap landed on her ass, causing her to throw her head back and moan. It had been Fred's large calloused hand that delivered the blow. "Now now, Forge, be nice to the little slut," George reprimanded, "we can punish her later, but right now, I want my cock in a throat."

Despite being identical twins, their cocks were different. George's thicker and Fred's longer - I'm in for a real treat, the wickedly naughty witch thought. Fred's hand threaded into her curly locks, before pushing her head forward onto his twin's cock. Her plump lips closed around the tip and she sucked gently, probing the slit with her tongue. Relaxing her mouth, she took him right into her throat - after fucking Bill and Charlie, it had turned out that she had no gag reflex. A big juicy cock could go right into her throat without a struggle, and it made her cunt wet to be able to make a man moan like this. "Fuck! So tight and hot!" George gasped, "Why don't you reward the slut, Freddie?" Fred released her hair, and manouvered his head under her gushing cunt. A small bite came to her inner thigh, making her jerk slightly in pleasure. Whispering a quiet charm, Fred vanished the witch's tiny thong; leaving her completely bare to him. His cock jumped at the smell of her arousal.

George felt it when Fred took the first lick of Hermione's clit, the moans vibrated through his cock. Taking her needy little clit in his lips, Fred sucked hard for a few secondd and was rewarded by a gush of come, as she orgasmed. Releasing George's cock from her lips, the petite witch manovuered herself - her head level with Fred's long dick, her cunt still over his talented tongue. He was tongue-fucking her, trying reach every inch of her cunt. Her moans filled the room as she rode another wave of pleasure. Her mouth was firmly lodged around his cock, muffling her moans slightly. A fast and thick intrusion caused her to scream. George had submerged his cock in her cunt and was pounding her tight little hole; Fred sucking her clit and flicking his tongue onto George's withdrawing cock.

Again, she orgasmed. It was worth it, she wanted to remember this fucking when she walked. Pulling out, George smirked at Fred. "The slut has come three times. Much to wet now, I want your ass Freddie," he growled lightly. Pushing Hermione off him, Fred clambered to his feet and bent over. Gesturing to Hermione, George pulled her into his embrace. Scooping some of her come with his fingers, he rubbed it all over Fred's puckered entrance. "Lick it slut," George ordered. In such a lusty haze, Hermione swiped her tongue over the asshole. Fred moaned and writhed like a bitch in heat, pushing his ass to meet her tongue. Thrusting her tongue into his ass, Fred gasped loudly. "George, she's gonna make me come!"

Conjuring a series of anal beads and lube, George pulled Hermione away and gave them to her. "When the slut can take the biggest bead, then we'll fuck her tight little ass." She whimpered at being pulled away from the fun. George strode purposely over to Fred and thrust his thick cock into the tight puckered hole. Fred moaned and threw his head back. "Yeah! Gods, Georgie pound my ass! Rip me apart!" Fred screamed. George began to spank his twins ass with enthusiasm, knowing that Fred liked it hard and rough. Hearing the moans and shouts of the twins made Hermione's cunt even wetter. Eager to join in with the fun, Hermione quickly put her previous masturbation attempts. Coating her fingers in lube, she slipped two fingers into her tight asshole - the tight muscle loosening as she scissored herself.

Her own moans mingled with the twins. Grabbing the anal beads and coating them in lube, she slowly slipped them into her back entrance; the feeling of being filled made her back arch. "Look, Freddie, the slut is ready for us," George moaned. Pulling his cock out of his twin, both straightened up and picked the witch up between them. Both redheads thrust into her holes, pounding roughly and rapidly. Hermione had never felt so full; the alternating push and pull of their movements was driving her insane with pleasure. George's teeth found her shoulder, as Fred's lips met her own. "Fuck! Definitely going to keep blackmailing you! Don't stop!" Hermione screamed. Her peak was rapidly approaching, the sensations of having her inner walls stroked was maddening.

Hermione's orgasm crashed around her, the twins groaning as her ass and cunt tightened around them. Panting, she continued to be pounded; the twins' thrusts becoming more erratic as they approached their own climax. Pulling out of her holes and forcing her to her knees, Fred and George furiously wanked their big cocks in line with her face. She opened her mouth wide, eager for the taste of their essence. Ropes of cum landed on her face, in her mouth and on her tits. Hermione licked her lips and swallowed the cum in her mouth. Fred and George swooped down and began licking the cum off her tits, before letting it mingle in a shared kiss. "Such cum sluts, the both of you!" George praised. Fred smirked, a trail of cum at the corner of his crooked lips. "We are definitely doing this again," Hermione stated, leaving no room for argument. The twins nodded an affirmative. "So, who's cleaning me up?" Hermione asked. Things escalated _very_ quickly from there.

* * *

 **AN3: Back to Hogwarts in the next chapter. Who's she going to shag next and what elements do you want? Anal? Oral? Etc.**


	3. Chapter 4: Lesbians on a train (HGLL)

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I just fancy writing some smut.**

 **AN2:** **This chapter contains lesbianism and oral.**

* * *

The train journey to Hogwarts was certainly eventful for Hermione. Being a lenghty and boring journey, the witch intended to make the most of it. At 5ft 4", she was the epitome of fuckable in her uniform. Her hair had become curly and glossy; big doe brown eyes with thick lashes and ripe, plump, pink lips. Wanting to experiment in different sexual scenes, she walked down the train to find her target. Her Hogwarts uniform was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. She wore knee high black stockings with suspenders obviously visible, a scrap of material that wasn't a skirt - it was practically a belt, and barely covered her shapely ass. Black stillettos showed off her tanned legs that went on for miles. Her blouse had apparently shrunk, the top buttons undone; allowing her 36DD breasts to spill out, emphasising her tiny waist - her tie hung undone around her neck.

Carriage after carriage showed no one she wanted to fuck, until she came to Neville and Luna's compartment. Neville had thinned out and was very handsome - she would fuck him later. Luna, however, looked enticing with her dazed blue eyes and dirty blonde locks. _What would the Ravenclaw look like when she comes? Would she be more alert? Was she a screamer?_ Hermione intended to find out the answers. Sliding the compartment door open, she waltzed in - her hips swaying. "Hi guys," she purred before turning to Neville, "Could I talk to Luna alone for a minute?" Neville's eyes darkened before he smiled and nodded, leaving the compartment. "What's up, Hermione? There are a lot of Nargles around you," the Ravenclaw asked.

"What does that mean?" Hermione purred.

"Well, they're buzzing around your head and you cunt," Luna stated bluntly, a light blush on her pale skin, "You're curious and aroused." She paused, looking at the witch with knowing eyes; before stating, "You want to fuck a woman."

Luna always had a certain aloof bluntness that had appealed to Hermione, and it was her that made the first move. Standing and pressing her lips to the Gryffindor's own, Luna pressed her chest close to hers. Plump lips moved together slowly and gently, tongues entwinning and exploring. The blonde witch pushed Hermione onto the bench-seat, straddling her and tangling her fingers in her glossy tresses. It was exhilarating. Luna seemed to know exactly what the Gryffindor wanted. Grabbing the younger girl's ass, Hermione moved her lips down to her neck - lightly biting and nibbling.

Luna moaned loudly. Ripping her shirt open, Luna fondled her loose breasts. They weren't tiny or huge, they were a little less than a handful. "Suck on my titties," the young witch pleaded. Doing as she was told, Hermione dipped her head and began licking and sucking the girl's erect pink nipples. Luna's moans continued, and Hermione found herself getting wetter at the erotic sound. Rising from her position, the Ravenclaw unzipped her short skirt and let it fall to the floor - revealing her pink brazilian thong, a distinct dark patch visible in the dim light.

Hermione stood up, removing her own clothes to reveal her large tits; the tiny thong covering her cunt saturated with her juices. She left her thong, stockings and heels on. Luna gazed at the Gryffindor's perfect body, before latching onto her nipples and sucking on them. Hermione released a long moan, her cunt throbbing - as it searched for a source of friction. "Gods, Luna..." Hermione groaned. Knowing what the witch wanted, the younger girl pushed Hermione back onto the seats and knelt between her open legs.

Hermione was vibrating with need, when she felt the first swipe of a tongue against her covered cunt. Pulling the thong away, Luna moaned at the sight of Hermione's bare pussy - before thrusting her tongue into the tiny hole. "Yes! Tongue-fuck my pussy!" Hermione screamed, fisting Luna's blonde locks - anchoring her in place. Raising up onto her knees, the blonde witch parted her own pussy lips and thrust two fingers into her tight little quim. Luna rode her own fingers, before removing them and pushing them into Hermione's open mouth. Licking the digits, the essence of Luna made Hermione moan. She tasted delicious.

Moans filled the compartment; a Gryffindor moaning at the pleasure of having her pussy stimulated, and a Ravenclaw at the taste of the cum on her tongue as the Gryffindor arched her back and came. Changing positions quickly, Luna knelt over Hermione's head and bent over to continue sucking on her wet cunt. "Come on, Hermione," Luna moaned, wiggling her hips, "make me cum on your face." The scent of the weeping cunt above her face was tantalising; slowly, Hermione ran her tongue over Luna's pussy lips.

The younger witch's hips jerked. "More," she moaned. Grabbing Luna's tight little ass, Hermione pulled her down onto her tongue - alternating between licking and sucking on her needy little clit. The sensation of lips on her cunt distracted the younger witch with her own ministrations; Luna sitting up and grinding her cunt over Hermione's face, as she tried to get more friction. "So good! You want my cum so much, such a slut aren't you, Hermione?!" Luna moaned. The change in the witch's manner signalled her rapidly approaching peak. Slipping two fingers into the tight hole, Hermione pumped them into the lithe body above her - producing twice the sensation for Luna's pleasure. The walls of the Ravenclaw's pussy fluttered and spasmed. Cum flooded Hermione's mouth as Luna orgasmed, the younger witch screaming in pleasure.

Standing from her position, Luna took in the sight of Hermione panting, cum dribbling from her lips. "The Nargles are gone now," Luna stated as she redressed. Sitting up and gathering her edited uniform, the Gryffindor witch quickly dressed. "Perhaps we could do this again," Luna suggested. Hermione nodded blissfully, exhausted yet not completely satisfied. She left the compartment in search of her next exploit.

* * *

 **AN3: Now I know this is a good chapter, I ended up having to get a friend to scratch the itch it gave me. Who else is she going to fuck on the way to Hogwarts?**


	4. Chapter 5: Lavatory Group-sex (HGNLBZCM)

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I just fancy writing some smut.**

 **AN2:** **This chapter contains double penetration and group sex.**

* * *

Hermione strutted down the train, on the prowl for someone to make her cum. The experience with Luna hadn't fully satisfied her; she needed a thick cock in her tight cunt, and fast. Making a bee-line for the toilets, she decided to check her appearance. Her hair was heavily mussed, and lipstick smeared - a small amount of Luna's cum in the corner of her mouth. Wiping it off with her finger, she sucked the evidence into her mouth - moaning at the taste. _Delicious_ , she thought. A cubicle behind her opened, revealing the tall and lean figure of Cormac McLaggen. _He'll do_ , Hermione thought.

"Cormac! What are you doing in the girl's toilet?" Hermione exclaimed convincingly. The boy raised an eyebrow, licked his lips and smirked. "This is the men's toilet, Doll," he purred, "you already knew that though, didn't you? You wouldn't look so whorish if you didn't."

The curly haired witch's eyes darkened at the nickname. "I had no idea, it was an accident! Don't report me, Cormac, I'll do anything!" Hermione pleaded, making her eyes wide and panicked. _Hook, line and sinker_ , the witch thought; as Cormac's smirk got bigger. "Well, if you do something for me...I'll consider keeping this a secret," he said indifferently. Hermione nodded frantically, her pussy clenching in apprehension. "I'll do anything," she begged, drawing the syllables out.

"Good," Cormac growled, pressing his lips against her plump ones. She moaned immediately, the feeling of his teeth nibbling her bottom lip was maddening. Hands fumbled to undo clothes, racing to get what they both wanted. Hermione found herself on the floor, face-to-face with Cormac's long cock. Whimpering at the sight, she licked the head - tasting the precum. She swallowed him whole, loving the loud gasp of pleasure that escaped his throat. He thrust his hips towards her mouth, gagging her on his member. Her pussy was saturated with her juices, hearing his moans was driving her mad with lust.

The door opened, revealing Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. Both looked shocked, but their cocks jumped in the confines of their trousers. Blaise was tall and lean, his dark olive skin and green eyes screamed his Italian heritage. Neville was massive compared to her; his arms and chest were broad and muscular. Both looked very pleasing.

"What's going on here?" Blaise asked, taking in the sight of the witch gagging on cormac's cock. Looking at the three wizards, Hermione crooked her finger - gesturing for them to join her. Cormac, Blaise and Neville looked as if Christmas had come early. It was every man's dream to group fuck a girl. Surrounding her, they presented their cocks. Hermione moaned at the sight of them. _Wizards definitely have the biggest cocks I've ever seen_ , she thought, as she enveloped Blaise's thick member in her mouth. He grabbed her hair roughly and pounded her face, his balls slapping her chin. She raised a hand and rubbed Cormac's cock, tugged his length and playing with his balls. Looking up at the wizard's with lust filled eyes, Hermione rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to get friction. Neville noticed, not once faltering in his own wanking.

Walking behind her, he pushed between her shoulder blades and pulled her hips up. She complied with the manoveuring, wiggling her ass tantaslisingly. Neville moaned at the sight of her glistening bare pussy. Cormac and Blaise watched as Neville inserted a finger into her pussy; Hermione threw her head back and moaned lustily. Withdrawing the finger, Neville presented the wet finger to the witch and she suckled it sensually - tasting herself. She smirked as she saw their eyes darken and almost let go of their self-control.

Neville re-inserted his long thick fingers, and slowly fingered her. She whimpered around Blaise's cock, pushing her hips back - trying to fuck herself on his digits. He was going to slow, she wanted to be savagely fucked by all these cocks. "I thinks she wants us to fuck her raw," Cormac growled, "Don't you, Doll? Want our huge cocks pounding all your little holes?" Hermione nodded as she eyed their long, thick and hard cocks. Without warning, Neville thrust his cock into her tight pussy. She screamed at the intrusion, he was ripping her apart - and she was loving it. She moaned around Blaise's thick cock, the vibrations making him moan. Cormac reached to pinch her nipples roughly. "Oh, please don't stop!" Hermione shouted.

"What a tight cunt you have, bitch," Neville grunted, spanking her ass, "Feels so fucking good." Her pussy clenched around his thick member at the slap, it felt so good! Switching to Cormac's cock, Hermione furiously sucked; Blaise approaching her lower body. Changing position, Neville laid on his back with Hermione on top - pulling her onto of his cock. From this position, his cock hit new spots - making her moan loudly. Roughly Neville thrust up into Hermione, making her see stars as she came over his cock.

"Look how much she's enjoying all that cock, she's such a little slut," said Blaise, as he wanked at the scene in front of him. The sight of Hermione fucking Neville's cock and sucking on Cormac's was painfully arousing. Neville kept thrusting even as she came and Cormac pushed his cock back into her hot mouth, silencing her orgasmic screams as she was forced to deep-throat his giant dick.

Hermione felt someone move behind her and turned her head slightly to see Blaise kneeling and moving his fingers into her ass, scissoring her gently. Hermione moaned in anticipation of being filled with three cocks as she continued to slam her body down on Neville's dick. She gasped around the cock in her mouth as she felt Blaise's cock push past her entrance and slowly into her, letting her get used to his size before moving slowly out again. Hermione moaned in delight at the feeling of having three huge cocks inside her, filling her up and making her feel so much pleasure.

Repeating his movement, Blaise pushed until his cock was completely sheathed in her tight ass before pulling back until just the tip was inside her. Feeling Hermione wriggle in impatience he tightened his grip on her hips before he drove forcefully back into her, her scream of pleasure muffled by Cormac's cock in her mouth. Her ass was a vice around his cock and Blaise groaned as he thrust continually into her. Hermione shuddered in ecstasy as the three boys pounded their thick cocks into her tight holes. The sensations of three giant cocks buried deep inside her, pushed Hermione over the edge - causing her to erupt into a huge orgasm, even bigger than her last, her entire body shaking with the force at which she came.

Blaise and Neville moved Hermione off their cocks, Cormac laid down on the floor, ready to fuck Hermione's tight ass. Hermione positioned herself over his cock before letting her body drop onto his cock, moaning in pleasure as he stretched her ass painfully with his thick cock. The mixture of pain and pleasure felt so good! Blaise plunged into her waiting cunt, moving explosively as he and Cormac matched their thrusts to leave Hermione panting and moaning desperately.

"Holy fuck! So good… I love your cocks! Fill me with your cocks!" Hermione cried, jerking in pleasure. Their cocks rubbed her insides perfectly. "You like that, you slut? You love being fucked in your tight ass by my huge cock, you dirty witch!" Cormac shouted, as she slammed down onto his cock repeatedly.

"Fuck! I love it... I love your cock pounding my ass! Fuck me harder!" Hermione yelled as she bounced wildly on their cocks, her breasts flying as they pounded into her.

"Shut her up, Neville," Cormac ordered. Neville moved forward, his cock still glistening with her cum. Pushing into her mouth, Neville shallowly thrust into her mouth as he reached to tweak her nipples. Hermione worked her tongue around his length, moaning in pleasure as her nipples were plucked. All the sensations were maddening, and Cormac could feel her cunt tightening as she began reaching her peak.

"Cum for me, you cock-whore! Show me how much you love this cock!" yelled Cormac, as he watched his cock move in and out of her shapely ass.

"Oh fuck…That's so good! I'm gonna…FUCK ME!" Hermione screamed, as she bucked her hips wildly in the throes of another orgasm, screaming in pleasure. She fell bonelessly back onto Cormac's chest, cum gushing from her cunt, her breasts heaving as she panted in exhaustion.

"Oh no, slut, we're nowhere near done - you still haven't had my cock in your ass," Neville said as Blaise and Cormac pulled out, and the boys moved ready to change position to continue fucking. Cormac thrust his thick cock into her mouth as Blaise thrust into her pussy and stilled. Hermione could taste her ass on Cormac's cock, and moaned - finding it to be incredibly erotic.

It was torture, feeling two cocks buried in her body without moving. Neville crouched behind her, and rubbed his cock against her asshole teasingly. "Please...fuck my ass, Neville," Hermione begged, wiggling on Blaise's cock - trying to thrust back onto Neville's cock. A sharp slap landed on her shapely ass making her gasp.

"Such a cock-slut!" Neville laughed. Hermione began bouncing on Blaise's cock, her hands planted on either side of his head, in an attempt at receiving pleasure. Cormac's balls slapped her chin with the force of his thrusting into her warm throat. Her tits bounced in time with her bouncing, erect nipples rubbing against the stubble on Blaise's cheek. The extra stimulation caused her to come again, moaning loudly with her head falling forwards. Her slim neck was encased by Neville's large hand, pulling her against his chest as he thrust his giant cock into her ass.

Hermione could hardly breathe, but it was intoxicating - being dominated and controlled by these huge cocks. There were cocks thrusting into all of her tight holes, her body being bent into position, and her air being cut off - she couldn't hold it any more. Cum squirted out of her pussy, covering Blaise's cock as her orgasm scorched through her. Neville, Blaise and Cormac groaned simultaneously; their own peaks rapidly approaching. They came in her tight holes, rope after rope of thick cum coating her walls - before pulling out her body. Hermione swallowed Cormac's cum, before laying on her back and opening her legs. Blaise and Neville's cum dribbled out of the abused holes; reaching a hand down between her legs, the witch scooped up a mixture of both their cum - and erotically licking it off each digit.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Hermione commented, eyeing their slouching exhausted forms. The wizards nodded tiredly, each thinking of how much they wanted to fuck the Gryffindor Princess again.

* * *

 **AN3: Right, who should she fuck when she arrives at Hogwarts? Or should she tease them, so they fuck her later? Leave a comment letting me know who she fucks, what elements/kinks and where in the school.**


	5. Chapter 6: Daddy Daydream (HGRL)

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, just using it to channel mine and others fantasies.**

 **AN2: This chapter contains** **sexual fantasy of Daddy!Kink, with oral and anal.**

* * *

If people could see inside her head, they would view Hermione as twisted. She didn't feel twisted; she was just a girl with a desperate, uncontrollable desire to be dominated. Sitting alone in the last thestral-pulled coach, the curly haired witch allowed her thoughts to wander - as her fantasy came to life.

* * *

She was on her knees and naked, in a dark room on a cold stone floor. A collar tightly bound around her neck, little cat ears protruding from her thick curly tresses, she began crawling towards an imposing shadow. Rough rock flooring dug into her knees. Hermione's hips swayed; she became increasingly aware of the butt-plug tail brushing her anal walls. It was maddening.

The imposing shadow stepped into the light. Wearing leather trousers, without a shirt, the muscular physique of Remus Lupin was revealed to her gaze. Dangerous looking with his scarred broad form, Hermione shivered at the sight of his bulging muscles.

"Come here, Kitten," Remus growled. He sounded angry. Lowering her eyes, Hermione continued crawling towards him - her cunt weeping at the stimulation of her anal walls.

Once at his feet, Remus fisted her hair and pulled her up to look at him. Amber eyes glinted dangerously. "You've been naughty, haven't you Whore?" Remus growled.

"Yes, Daddy..." Hermione responded, looking down at the floor. She didn't like making her Daddy angry. "What did you do?" Remus asked her. Still, she stared at the stone floor. Remus repeated the question, pulling her head back by her hair.

"I came without asking, Daddy," she answered. Remus released her hair, and she fell to the hard ground. Tears sprung to her eyes at the pain of skimmed hands. Knowing what her punishment would be, Hermione presented her ass; a stinging blow coming seconds later. "Count them," he ordered her.

 **Swat! Swat! Swat!** Hermione counted each spank, refraining for moaning aloud at the sensation. Fifteen swats later, tears were rolling down her cheeks; Remus finished her punishment before brushing his large hand her red ass. "Good girl, Kitten. Now why don't you show Daddy how sorry you are," Remus said.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Daddy." Turning around on her knees, she looked up at her Daddy. Having summoned a wingback chair, Remus sat like a king. He gestured with his long dexterous fingers, Hermione crawled closer to him. Nuzzling against his long leather-encased legs, she looked up at her Daddy with lustful eyes.

He gave her a piercing look. Lifting her dainty hands, Hermione undid his pants and pulled them down - revealing his beautiful cock, already weeping precum. Tentatively licking her plump lips, Hermione lowered her lips onto the huge cock.

Sucking on the head, the feel and taste of her Daddy's cock made her cunt gush. Remus became impatient, and threade his long fingers into her whiskey curls to push her head down onto his monster cock. His girth stretched her mouth; so thick and long, it was blocked her airways. Remus grunted, as her throat constricted around his girth. Saliva ran down the length as Hermione struggled to breathe.

Remus released her hair from his fist; Hermione coming up for air immediately. She coughed and spluttered as heavenly oxygen rushed into her lungs. "Come and sit on my lap, Kitten, Daddy's going to give you a reward," Remus ordered. Hastily obeying, Hermione assumed the position. Straddling his toned thighs, the witch found herself hovering over her Daddy's monster cock - waiting for Remus to give her permission to lower herself onto his girth.

"Please, Daddy! Put it in, I can take it all!" Hermione begged, wiggling impatiently. A sharp spank landed on her ass, making her butt-plug tail jolt and making her moan aloud.

"Patience, Kitten. Don't rush me," Remus purred, tugging gently on her faux-tail. Hermione moaned. Lifting her up, Remus positioned her over his cock - before pulling her down on top of him. Moans escaped the both of them. Hermione moaned at the sensation of her pussy being stretched; Remus moaned at the sensation of her tight muscles around his girth.

"Tight pussy on a tight Kitten! Ride Daddy's cock," Remus groaned. Obeying, the curly haired witch began impaling herself on her Daddy's monster dick. Feeling her Daddy's cock stretching her, and stroking her, made her orgasm rapidly approach.

"Go on, Kitten, cum all over Daddy's cock!" Remus yelled, as her orgasm overtook her - her pussy constricting around his girth. "On your hands and knees, Kitten," he then ordered. Wobbily, Hermione dismounted his cock and took her position. All she could think of was her Daddy's cock.

"Where should I fuck you now?" Remus asked, running his hands over her ass. She wiggled impatiently under his hands, trying to thrust herself backwards onto his dick. Her body gave a sharp jolt as a rapid vibration began in her ass. Her tail butt-plug was vibrating, the stretched ring of muscle spasming at the sensation. She moaned.

"You like that don't you, you little Whore?" Remus questioned, pulling her ass cheeks apart to watch the muscles twitch.

"Yes Daddy! It feels so good! Only a Whore...likes having things in their asses! Daddy I'm your Whore!" Hermione screamed, a second orgasm wracking her body.

Suddenly, the tail was pulled from her ass - a broad tongue swiped her asshole, before it was painfully stretched by Remus' cock. Pain and pleasure mixed, and Hermione didn't know if she was coming or going. Teeth imbedded themselves in her shoulder and she screamed in rapture as Remus pounded her tight body, as a wolf does its bitch. As she came once again, her ass clenched around Remus' monster cock as her pussy squirted onto her balls.

"Daddy's close! Going to fill your ass with his hot cum, do you want that, Whore?" Remus yelled over her own screams. Nodding rapidly, Hermione thrust back onto her Daddy's cock as he thrust forward.

Hot squirts of his cum coated her anal walls; his cock becoming limp in her ass. Pulling out, he watched as the tight ring of muscle tried to close once again, but was left gaping - his cum dribbling out of the hole.

Hermione orgasmed in the coach, snapping back to reality. Her cum squirted all over the seat, her body shaking. She hadn't even touched herself, but yet she had experienced a huge orgasm. Righting herself, she charmed her clothes dry. "Wow," Hermione whispered, as the coach pulled up to the school.

* * *

 **AN3: I didn't listen to you guys, sorry. But I really wanted her to share a fantasy with you guys. She's going to do oral on someone in the next chapter. Who do you want it to be?**


	6. Chapter 7: Midnight Anal Creampie (HGHP)

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, just making a slut out of one of the most popular characters.**

 **AN2: So, there was a recurring theme of Hermione having anal with Harry. And to you horny kinksters, I present to you in this chapter: anal, oral and light BDSM.**

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room - bored. Whether it was the result of the welcoming feast, or not shagging anyone in over four hours - she wasn't sure. All she knew, was that she needed to come.

Hermione started at the sound of footsteps on the stone floor. Before her stood, a messy haired Harry Potter. Clad in only lounge pants, his bare and well defined chest drew Hermione's predatory gaze. Just beneath the waist band of his pants, Hermione could clearly see the outline of Harry's thick cock.

"What you still doing up?" Harry asked his friend. He wasn't stupid; he had heard the fast spread rumours from the train, about his friend - the slut, the whore, the cock-lover. Hermione fucking Luna was his favourite. Picturing the two of them, contorting to lick each others cunts made his balls heavy and cock swell. Harry could see the look of lust in Hermione's eyes, and seized his chance.

"I'm a little restless, that's all. What are you- Hey! What are you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed, as she found herself suddenly unable to see anything. A chuckle came from her left.

"Well, Mione...I've blindfolded you. And now," there was a slight pause as her body became naked and fell to the floor, ropes binding her on her hands and knees, "you're all tied up for me. And I thought you were the brightest witch of this age."

Hearing the dark undertone in Harry's voice made Hermione shiver. His voice came out like a panther's purr. He chuckled again.

"You're actually liking this, aren't you? It's getting you all excited," he purred from behind her. "What should I do with you? Leave you to suffer, or fuck you raw?"

Hermione moaned aloud. Wiggling her naked ass, and leaning forward onto her elbows, she gave Harry a good look at her swollen cunt. Harry licked his lips, eyeing the pink flushed skin of her cunt, the juices running down her thighs already.

"I haven't even touched you and you already look like you've come. Your cunt will be much to wet for me, I need a nice tight hole that won't be loose like your pussy," Harry leaned down and ran two digits over Hermione's needy little clit. Coating his fingers in her juices, he slicked up his cock with the fluid.

An idea struck him. If Hermione had liked Luna's come, she would surely like her own. He removed the blindfold; he wanted to see her eyes as he fucked her mouth. Moving to her head, he offered her his giant cock. She could see her come glistening on the massive organ, and she moaned as it twitched before her face. Unable to move her hands, she stretched her neck out but fell short.

Pleading with her eyes, Hermione waited for Harry to move closer. The look in her eyes made his cock twitch again. It was unbearable, seeing that pouty mouth that could be stretched wide by his cock. Grasping himself at the base, Harry granted her silent wish to step closer. Catching the head between her lips, Hermione gently sucked the head - lapping and probing the slit with her tongue.

She sucked him harder, moving her neck back and forth. Her come had an aphrodisic affect on her. Harry stepped closer, pushing his cock down her throat - holding her head to the base. Her airways blocked, Hermione couldn't breathe or move. Salvia spilled down the sides of his cock, liberally coating him. Releasing her head, Harry withdrew his cock.

"I'm wet enough for your ass now," he commented. Pushing her cheek to the floor, he took in the submissive posture. His dick twitched in anticipation. "Don't you look pretty like this? Tied up, and begging for my cock. Say, fill my ass sir," Harry ordered, taking his position on his knees behind her.

"Please, fill my ass with your thick cock," Hermione moaned, wiggling her ass. _So, Harry likes being dominating_ , she thought. A sharp slap landed on her pussy. She shook unexpectedly, an orgasm overcoming her at the stimulation of her pussy. Crying out, she tried again. "Please, fill my ass... _Sir_!"

Granting her plea, Harry spread her ample ass cheeks. There, between them, was her tightest hole. The tight ring of muscle twitched slightly; Harry lost his control. Grabbing his hard cock, he abruptly pushed through the tight muscle. Hermione cried out in discomfort, and then pleasure. She felt full, Harry's weighty cock stretching her out.

Thrusting back to urge him on, Hermione moaned as her anal walls were teased. His hands on her hips, Harry thrust into her heat animalistically - fisting her hair. Sounds of skin slapping and moaning filled the common room. "Take that thick cock, you slut! Your ass is so tight around my cock...can't wait to fill you with my come," Harry exclaimed, each word punctuated by a thrust.

"Fuck me harder Sir!" Hermione cried as she rapidly approched her second orgasm. Her come ran down her legs. Harry's balls smacked her pussy with every thrust, her juices splashing against them. The delicious stimulation of both her ass and pussy was too much for the witch.

Peaking, her body tensed: come squirted from her pussy onto Harry's balls and her ass tightened around his thick cock. The vice-like grip was almost painful; the pressure in his balls rocketed up his shaft. His thrusts became erratic as his own climax consumed him.

Semen filled the witch's ass. Hermione shuddered as thick ropes of cum hit her anal walls. Withdrawing, Harry sat back on his hutches - watching the abused muscles twitch, trying to find something to grasp. Hermione lay, with her ass up in the air, exhausted. Slapping her ass cheeks, Harry had another idea.

"Push my come out your ass," he ordered. Hermione was mildly shocked. Some people were into some strange things. And her kink was fulfilling other people's kinks. Rising onto her elbows, she spread her legs slightly wider. Looking over her shoulder, she took in the sight of Harry fondling his balls.

Tensing her ass, she pushed the abused muscles. The warmth of Harry's come began to escape her anal cavity, running out of the loose hole. Some remained in her ass - creampied before Harry's eyes. Some dribbled from the hole, trailing down to run across her sensitive pussy lips. Hermione jerked involuntarily at the sensation.

Harry chuckled at her response. _Ever the slut_ , he thought. Stroking his still-hard cock rapidly, he aimed the tip at her pussy. A second orgasm scorched through him, jets of come hitting the witch's swollen pussy and his hand. Stroking his fingers in the come, he gathered enough to pool in his palm.

Hermione was taken by surprise as Harry rubbed his come all over her face. He smirked, watching her lick traces of semen from her lips. Returning to stand behind her, Harry inserted his middle fingers into her weeping pussy. Rapidly pounding the digits into her hole, Harry felt her walls flutter at her approaching orgasm.

Ripping his fingers from the hole, Harry stood and dressed, leaving Hermione on the brink of climaxing. Walking away from the bound witch, he called over his shoulder, "See you at breakfast, slut." Hermione was left tied on all fours, face and pussy coated in drying come, with a strong need to orgasm.

"Fucking Harry Potter," she cursed under her breath.

* * *

 **AN3: Read and Review! Who's she gonna shag next? What kinks do you want in it? I'll indulge any kink...if I know how to describe it.**


End file.
